


Digital art from "Crime Scene"

by deklava



Series: The Man Who Beat Sherlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lovely Sherlock Holmes / Ian Adler art by <b>ladygrinningsouls</b>. A scenario from my story <i>Crime Scene</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital art from "Crime Scene"




End file.
